A New Creek
by APap
Summary: Pretty much explains itself in the first chapter! READ AND REVIEW! Will be a Lit eventually and a Pacey/Joey/ :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas.

A/N: This is my first Dawson's Creek story, I usually just lurk around here, but I had a really good idea and decided to do it and I thought I'd post it here, since it's more of Dawson's Creek than Gilmore girls. It's a Dawson's Creek/Gilmore girls crossover, sort of. It pretty much explains itself in the first chapter.

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome.**

Another average, boring day in Capeside, Mass, the only thing different about this particular day is that the gang hasn't planned to watch a movie at Dawson's instead were sitting outside on his dock…

I guess before I get into that I should start by introducing myself. I'm Josephine Potter, but so help me god you actually call me that and your dead, I prefer Joey. Thanks. My friends and I have all grown up here together and have been friends since we were two. Our parents all met at some town function and quickly became friends. It was quite a coincidence that they all had kids the same age. That's how well all became friends. Although our parents aren't all that close anymore, ever since my mom died and my dad was arrested, the parents just kind of went their separate ways. But not us we all stayed close.

The gang consisted of Dawson Leery, Pacey Witter, Rory Gilmore, and me. We are quite the group.

Dawson loves movies and hopes to become the next Spielberg some day. I can't even tell you the amount of movies we've helped him make.

Then there's Pacey, no one, even him, is quite sure what he actually loves. Right now he's really into sailing. He's even fixing up an old junk boat, with our help of course.

As for Rory, well, her mom had her when she was sixteen in Hartford, Connecticut, where she managed to escape her high society parents and run away, and here of all places. Rory's got big dreams, kind of like Dawson, she wants to become the next Christane Amanpour, an overseas correspondent. And between you and me? She's got a secret thing for Dawson.

Finally, there's me. I'm just the girl from the wrong side of the creek. My mom died when I was twelve and my dad was arrested shortly after for trafficking marijuana. That was the worst time in my life and I don't know what I would have done without my friends. But, since then I've lived with my older sister, Bessie, and her boyfriend, Bodie.

Lorelai, Rory's mom, and Bessie have been becoming pretty close lately because she's helping Bessie through her pregnancy because she is the only one close to Bessie's age around that has been through the experience of being pregnant and not married. Bodie has been traveling a lot taking as many jobs as he can to make extra money for the baby.

Life in Capeside is pretty annoying especially when you're the topic of discussion for the gossip mill around here. I hate when I have to work and listen to the hoity toity ladies talking about me or someone I care about or even just anybody, it just pisses me off. They all think they're better than us because they have money and they live on the "good" part of the creek. Like that even makes a difference.

Dawson's neighbor, Evelyn Ryan, or Mrs. Ryan to us, came over to us while we were at Dawson's a few days ago and told us her niece and nephew were coming to stay with her. She asked if we would mind showing them around because they were both our age, which of course we agreed to since we're all afraid of what she may do if we don't. Ok, so actually I'm the only one afraid, I don't know why, but I've always had a fear of that woman. She told us that they would be arriving on Saturday and that she would be picking them up at the train station at noon. We told her we'd be waiting on the dock when she arrived home. And that's what we are doing right now, waiting.

Their names are Jen and Jess and they're from New York City. Mrs. Ryan said that they were staying, most likely, indefinitely. Although she wouldn't shed much light to why they were coming here in the first place and that's what we are talking about now, why they were leaving the Big Apple to come here.

"Maybe they got in trouble. Maybe they robbed a liquor store or something," Pacey suggested.

"Right, I'm sure that's what happened. Although wouldn't be living in a jail cell not Capeside," I replied.

"Maybe this was an alternate punishment kind of thing," Dawson said adding his opinion to the mix.

Rory, the voice of reason, added, "Doubt it. They're probably just having family problems or something. Mr. Ryan is really sick isn't he?"

"Yeah but it looks like we won't have to wait to find out much longer, look," We all looked in the direction of Pacey's finger to see Mrs. Ryan's car pull up with two extra passengers.

They both emerged from the car. Jen's the one we can see; she has shoulder length blonde hair, pretty average height and she looks like she should be in a magazine.

"Jess, help me with these bags, please," Jen called over the car to her brother. As he came around the car, Rory and I's jaws dropped. He's gorgeous. He has black wild hair; he's about the same height as Jen maybe a little taller. He's skinny but muscular and has an amazing tan; you can defiantly tell he's Italian. He's wearing baggy jeans and a Metallica T-shirt. There's one thing I do not understand though. It's how they are brother and sister and the same age, but they don't look alike enough to be twins. Pacey and Dawson both realize we're staring, so they snap their fingers in front of our faces and tell us to stop drooling.

When don't stop they say, "Guys, seriously, your disgusting."

"Hey, we can't help it if he's hot," Rory replied as we both snapped back to reality.

"Well, wipe your mouths we're going over to introduce ourselves," Dawson ordered.

"Please, like you two aren't drooling over Jen," I retorted, quietly, as we walked over to where they were unloading the car.

Once we got over to the car Mrs. Ryan had already come back outside and called us over to her. We obliged and were standing by her side as she introduced us all.

"Joey, Pacey, Dawson and Rory I'd like you to meet my niece and nephew, Jennifer and Jess," she said as she pointed to each of us as she said our names. We all said or various ways of saying hello. Then Mrs. Ryan continued talking to Jen and Jess, "My dears, Joey, Pacey, Dawson and Rory have offered to give you a little welcoming. They'll show you around Capeside."

"Great," we heard Jess mutter.

"Now go on children, I can handle the rest of this and if I need help I'll get Mr. Leery," Grams said shooing us away.

"Alright Grams, bye." Jen went up and kissed her Grams on the cheek and went and stood by us, next to Dawson. While Jess did the same thing except he stood next me.

"Let's get this over with, please." Jess said as we started to walk away from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked off towards town, we all fell into step with someone. Leading us was Dawson and Jen, next was Pacey and Rory, and then at the end was Jess and me. I could hear Dawson pointing out different places around town to Jen. I figure I should do the same, so I turn to talk to him to find him already looking at me. He really has gorgeous eyes. There so… snap out of it Joey!

"Alright so, this is the town basically. You've got Molly's Market, the Pizzeria, the video store, where Pacey and Dawson work…" I tell him as I point out each place, only to have him cut me off.

"Look, please spare me the small town hospitality, really it's unnecessary," Jess said with an annoying, yet charming smirk on his face. But I am not going to let him get off that easy, he's being a jerk to me and I'm being completely nice to him.

"I'm only doing this as a favor to your grandmother; I'm not doing this because I want to. This town can be brutal so really us showing you around can help you out, people aren't normally excepting to new comers especially teenagers."

"Huh." Well that's annoying.

"Huh?! That's all you have to say!" That smirk! I want to slap it off of his face, but before I even had a chance, luckily, Dawson interrupted our conversations.

"You guys want to grab something to eat quickly?" He asked.

"Sure," Rory agreed.

"Great!" Dawson said, taking Rory's reply as the consensus, even though I really don't want to spend another moment with Jess. "We'll eat at the Icehouse; you know Joey's family owns it, Jen."

"Really? That's cool," she said looking back at me.

"Yeah it's cool except for working there."

We went and found a table. Noticing it was busy; I figured I'd save Bessie some work and get our drinks. On my way up to the counter I notice Jess followed me up there. I turned to him, "What are you doing?"

"Helping." I hate one word replies.

"Well, thanks but no thanks I don't need your help."

"Whatever." He said as he walked away. I finished getting the drinks and went back to the table only to find that Jess wasn't sitting there.

"Hey Joey, where's Jess? I thought he went up to help you?" Jen asked me.

"Oh well, he did… but…I…I didn't need his help so I sent him back here," I reply nervously because I didn't want Jen to find out I had been so mean to her brother. Wait, why do I care again?

"Oh." She said. "Oh, that punk, I should have known he'd try to pull something like this."

"What do you mean?" Dawson asked her. What's with Dawson today? He's all over poor Jen. Oh god, what if he likes her? This will crush Rory.

"He probably just wanted leave but god forbid he actually tell us he's leaving he just left. He probably knew Joey wouldn't need any help. How he knew that? I don't know." When she said that Pacey looked at me, I knew from that look he heard us on the way over here. I glared back at him.

"Yeah, that's weird," I told her.

"Should we go look for him?" Dawson asked, concerned. I looked over at Rory and saw her playing with the straw in her soda, not looking at anyone.

"No it's alright, he'll be fine," Jen told him.

Just then Bessie came over and asked us what we wanted to eat. We all told her what we wanted and she walked away form the table. We spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know Jen and Jen getting to know us. I was as nice I could be to someone who Dawson was becoming infatuated with because I know that Rory has liked him for awhile but she'd never admit it.

We all left the Icehouse going our separate ways, except Pacey and I. He was coming over to fix something for Bessie, Bessie always has him fixing things for us, she says it saves us money because she doesn't have to pay him only feed him.

"So."

I look over at him, "So?"

"That was an interesting day, huh?" He asked me. I can already see where this is going.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You like Jess?" What did he just ask me?!

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. You always act like that when you like someone."

"Act like what exactly?"

"Like, well for lack of a better word, a bitch."

"Well, he was being a jerk all I was doing was befriending him and showing him around. He walked with me first. It's not like I said 'hey Jess come walk with me'. And how often do I actually like a guy that you would know how I act?"

"Joey, please we all know you had a thing for Dawson last year and that kid you met that day we were walking around the docks."

"Whatever Pacey, just do what ever it is Bessie needs you to do. I'll be in my room working on my homework." I told him as I walked through the front door and into my room.

He came to my door but didn't open it knowing better. He talked to me through the door. "Come on, Jo. You aren't really mad at me are you?" He asked I could practically see him giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Pacey I am." I said as I went to open my door. As I opened the door I said, "I hate when you suggest things like this."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Potter."

I look at him for a minute and I notice he's genuinely apologizing so I accept it. "You're forgiven, Witter. Now, go do your work handyman." I say the second part smiling and pointing off the other end of the house.

"Yes, ma'am." He replies as he salutes me. Smart Ass.

(Switching Point of View-Jen)

I thought moving to Capeside was going to be the worst thing I've ever done. Turns out, it isn't that bad. I have my brother; I'll always have my brother. And thanks to Grams I have Dawson, Pacey, Joey and Rory. Although, the two girls didn't seem quite as welcoming as the two boys, Dawson was especially nice. I'm not naive enough not to notice that he was flirting most of the day and directing his attention towards me most of the time because he was. I have to admit while Dawson was defiantly nice, Pacey defiantly looked better than Dawson. But I am not even thinking about starting a relationship with either of them. At least not now. I want to make friends, real true friends first.

Jess and I both want to put New York past us and move on from that time of our lives. What happened there, well we just want to forget it. I don't know what we're going to tell everyone when they, inevitably, ask us why we got sent here, but I'll worry about that when the time comes.

I just left the Icehouse and parted ways from Dawson in search of where my brother could have, or should I say would have gone. Thinking of all the places Dawson showed me today, I walked around to ones that would somehow resemble places he liked in the City. I tried the park because you could always find him in Washington Square Park just sitting on a bench reading, but he wasn't there. Then again I don't blame him the park is much smaller and has a lot more kids then Washington Square Park has. I tried the drug store and the market to see if he was trying to buy cigarettes or beer. No such luck. Then I thought of the bridge that went across to the other side of the creek. That had to be where he was. He loved to sit by the water thinking and reading. Sure enough that's where I found him engrossed in 'The Sun Also Rises' for the hundredth time. I walk as quietly as I can and get behind him and bend down whisper boo in his ear.

He turns to me smirking and says, "Hey finally ditched the small town posse?"

"Jess come on they aren't that bad." He just raises an eyebrow at me. "Ok so they are a little, well, nice and lively and goody, goody, but what's wrong with that?"

"Oh come on Jen. Can't we just forget them? Why do we need anyone? We have each other."

I laugh and smile at him. "Jess we need to make friends here. We're going to be stuck here for awhile, may as well make the best of it."

"Make the best of it? Hanging out with them is 'making the best of it'?"

"Please, just be nice to them. And disappearing like that today, not cool."

He smirks, "What didn't enjoy being stuck with them all by yourself?"

I glare at him. "It was fine. But I felt like I kept getting dirty looks from Joey and Rory."

He laughs, "You probably were from Joey, I don't know why but you probably were. She's got quite the bite." I look at him confused. "She flipped at me for saying 'huh'."

I raise my eyebrow at him and say, "You probably deserved it." He looks down and continues to read his book, smirking. "You did! What did you say to her?" I hit him in the arm. All he does is shrug his shoulders and gets up. He offers me his hand and I take it standing up with him.

"Your not telling me are you?" He looks at me, puts his book in his back pocket and his arm around my shoulders and we walk back towards Grams. Well, this is going to be interesting.


End file.
